Geophysical surveying (e.g., seismic, electromagnetic) is a technique where two- or three-dimensional “pictures” of the state of an underground formation are taken. Geophysical surveying takes place not only on land, but also in marine environments (e.g., ocean, large lakes). Marine geophysical survey systems can use a plurality of sensor streamers (long cables), which contain one or more sensors to detect energy emitted by one or more sources and returned from the sea floor and geophysical formations below the sea floor. In a marine geophysical survey, the plurality of sensor streamers is towed behind a single survey vessel, which constrains the number of sensor streamers that may be included in the plurality or the width of a spread spanned by the plurality of sensor streamers.